Fated romance
by KawaiiPanda524
Summary: Sequel to the original ending. Yukari married Hiro and was happy but when tragedy strikes she finds herself falling in love with George. YukarixHiro, and YukarixGeorge MiwakoxArashi Rated M for adult content. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

AN. Hello everyone! I am a new fanfic writer (minus some stuff I did in middle school) Thank you for choosing to try out my story! This chapter is lemon free and on the depressing side but it is part of the story. I promise there are PLENTY of lemons to come! (bwahaha play on words) anyway… I really would like reviews so I know SOMEONE is actually reading this and doesn't absolutely hate it. If you do hate it go ahead and say so in my reviews, I'll see it as "constructive" I promise. Anyway, please enjoy ^^

There were no clouds, no icy rain or howling wind; the summer day was almost too perfect, gentle rays reflecting off the glossy mahogany wood, a cool breeze delicately passing through the small crowd making streams of tears burn slightly like ice. It was as if the world was mocking her grief. She could not process the words that were being said; in fact she barely registered the gentle touches as people one by one approached her and then faded away. She didn't move until a small hand enclosed hers, the warmth reminding her that this was not a dream. She looked into the eyes of her dear friend,

"Miwako" she uttered, realizing how long it had been since she had spoken, her own voice sounded alien in her ears.

"Oh, Caroline" the pink haired girl sniffed, tears pouring from her eyes. "Caroline, I don't know what to say"

"It's ok Miwako, I'm ok, I…" she was choking on her words, a lump had formed inside her throat and her chest ached.

"Caroline!" Miwako reached out to hold Yukari, her small arms trembling.

"Miwako" a harsh sounding voice interrupted. "I think we should take her home now" Miwako looked up at Arashi, his usually tough face now twisted in uneasiness and grief. The two of them shared an understanding in that moment; he had been there good friend, but Yukari had loved him and she was going to need them to be strong. Miwako wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Come on Caroline, lets go home" Miwako uttered, while pulling herself from the embrace. She took Yukari's hand as she led her toward the car. Yukari allowed herself to be led, her feet dragging through the grass. She looked back with tear filled eyes as the work men began to make preparations.

"Goodbye Hiro" She whispered before being placed in the backseat of the car. "I love you".


	2. Chapter 2

"Yukari…" a husky voice whispered. She didn't want to open her eyes, it was still too early in the morning and she wanted to sleep before heading to work. She suddenly was aware of the lips brushing against her neck, trailing light kisses slowly down her back. "Yukari, you look so beautiful when you sleep" the voice whispered seductively in her ear. His hands traced her curves lightly, radiating in warmth.

"Mmm Hiro… I have a big show today, I wanted to sleep in" She whined, biting her lip and drawing her arms in close in an attempt to fight off her newly lit desire.

"If you really wanted to sleep you wouldn't have worn that to bed" he purred into her neck wrapping his arms around her drawing her close. Yukari giggled, she was wearing an old baggy t-shirt and a pair of boy shorts underwear.

"Yeah, because all men find this look to be soooo sexy" her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Hm I guess it must be a trick you played then because no matter what you wear I find you to be the most irresistible creature on earth" The deadly combo of romantic words and hot breath resonating in her ear was becoming too much to bear. She wiggled her body even closer to his, noticing the hard shaft against her lower back.

"Sometimes, I wonder why I married you, all this romanticism is such a turn off" she teased, rubbing her lower body against his.

"I guess I'll just have to remind you" he said, rolling her towards him.

She woke up with tears in her eyes. Another dream... Her heart ached, and she couldn't bear to relive yet another memory. It was torture. How she missed making love to Hiro. She could almost still feel his delicate touch, his warm embrace. She wanted so badly to sob aloud but she knew how much stress she was putting on Miwako and Arashi. She remembered how for the first few nights Miwako had sat with her, holding her gently as she cried for Hiro. She couldn't continue to be so selfish; she knew the two of them were bottling up their own grief for her sake, so she was trying her best to return the favor. She was eating again, even going out and helping with the shopping. She couldn't bring herself to smile yet but still she was functioning again. It was only at night, when the dreams came to her that the pain was almost too absolute to ignore. She cried into her pillow, muffling her painful cries; until sleep claimed her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Arashi lay awake in bed with Miwako curled into his side. She was sleeping soundly, deep even breaths tickling his side. It had been weeks since they had made love, and his desire for her was unbelievable. He couldn't help but examine her body. Her small perky breasts were gently moving with her breath, her lips small and pouting… He couldn't resist it anymore. He gently maneuvered her onto her back and pulled down her cotton strawberry panties. She still slept soundly, looking unbelievably innocent. He spread her legs and dipped his tongue into her folds. He was very gentle at first; lightly licking then he began to act more aggressive. Miwako began to stir as her body reacted to Arashi's assault. He grinned to himself as she moaned slightly, still half asleep. It wasn't until he sucked hard on her clit that her eyes fluttered open.

"Arashi!" she whispered loudly with surprise. "Arashi, we can't, not while.. ohh" He silenced her by continuing to massage her clit with his tongue. He knew damn well that what they were doing was wrong; Yukari was right down the hall. He felt a small pang of guilt, but at the same time he couldn't resist his urges. "Arashi..." Miwako panted trying hard to keep her voice down. "Arashi I… need it" He quickly repositioned his body and kissed her fiercely. He pushed into her without any warning. It had been too long and he couldn't hold himself back. Miwako's nails dug into his back a he ravished her. At first she was matching his pace, but as he continued he felt more and more desperate, bucking hard and fast uncontrollably. She wrapped her legs around him and allowed him to take full control. She hung on tightly as he neared his climax, feeling her own build up as well. He pushed harder, and harder, faster, and faster, till the both toppled over the cliff together in pure ecstasy. Arashi fell to Miwako's side in exhaustion; the two of them panting, hearts racing as they rode off the high. When he was finally able to breathe normally he looked over to his beloved wife. Their eyes locked and they both smiled.

"I knew I had some reason for marrying you" he stated, keeping his face as serious as possible. Miwako's face grew angry and she turned away from him in fake pout mode. "Oh cmon, Miwako you know it's true" she turned back to scold him but they both broke out into a fit of quiet giggles. It was then that they heard the noises coming from down the hall; a muffled sobbing. The two of them suddenly were washed over with guilt. Miwako rolled the other way; Arashi knew that she was crying. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried silently for her friend, and the two of them lay like that till Caroline's sobs ceased, and a fitful sleep claimed them.


	4. Chapter 4 A NEW DAY

Wow! So, coming back from a VERY long hiatus! Anyway I suddenly found some time to write again =D So here we go ^^

A New Day

Yukari woke to the familiar scent of warm rice. She could hear Erica babbling happily in kitchen. She thought to herself for a moment that perhaps she should just continue to lay there, the whole day and to forget herself but she knew that Miwako would worry. "I really should get a place of my own again…" she mumbled to herself. After Hiro's death she could not bring herself to return to their home. There were just too many memories… She shook away the thought and proceeded to dress herself for the day. She pulled on some of the Happy Berry designs from the closet, combed her long hair and applied makeup to hide the darkness under her eyes.

"Good morning Erica" she smiled gently as she emerged from her room. The small toddler turned to her and beamed.

"CAROWINE! CAROWINE! LOOK LOOK!" She jumped up and down wearing one of Miwako's original creations. "Papa says I'm cute!" Yukari thanked god for this little angel, she always had a way of making the day worth living. She looked so much Arashi but had the bubbling cute personality of her mother. A strange but over all adorable combination.

"Yes Erica, you are VERY cute, in fact I bet you will grow up to be a model just like me!" she bent down and hugged the sweet girl. She then turned to give a small smile to Miwako fully expecting her usual pouting argument about how her daughter was going to grow up and be a world famous designer, but when she met her eyes she saw it… the pity. _Oh no, she must have heard me last night _Yukari thought to herself. Erica squirmed free and waddled off towards the tv. "Miwako…" she said gently. But her pink haired friend had already had time to reset. She turned cheerfully and placed a plate of breakfast down for Yukari.

Yukari was about to try again when the phone rang. She sighed as Miwako rushed to answer the call. _I guess that explains why Arashi already left this morning. _She knew that all of this was incredibly hard for him. He always had struggled to express himself and he was trying his hardest but that it was easier for him to just avoid it all together.

"ISABELLA!" hearing the familiar name snapped Yukari out of her musings. Miwako was standing a few feet away with a huge smile on her face. "Of course we want to see you! How long has it been? Miwako was lonely!" watching the emotions play across the pink haired girls face reminded Yukari of the days before all of this. _When was the last time I saw her smile like that. _ "Caroline! Isabella is in town! Do you want to go have lunch!?" She didn't even wait for a response before enthusiastically trotting off to arrange a time and place.

It really had been a long time, the last time she had seen Isabella was on her honeymoon. She had not been able to make the funeral. She had missed the motherly presence of her old friend. For a moment she felt a little flicker of happiness. _Maybe today will be a good day after all. _


End file.
